


Trust

by frozenCinders



Category: UNLOAD (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M, Violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Frustration doesn't always have to be taken out on the source.
Relationships: 81/Mark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trust

How, oh, how did Zinzolino and Ylidomda think it wise to leave these two alone? It took hardly five minutes before 81 tackled Mark to the ground in a fit of rage, unrestrained by outside interference. What pisses him off the most is how Mark didn't even try to stop him.

The knife threatens to slip from 81's shaky grasp, a potential impalement regardless of his will. Mark is as still as he can be, traces of his fucking freak nature flickering about him like he's a living malfunction.

"If you think it's what you want. Then do it," he says.

The way he's so nonchalant just infuriates 81 even more. He can practically hear himself rattling, like a garden snake desperately trying to fend off a predator when they both know damn well he has no venom.

He should do it. The knife is bound to fall any second now, and then it'll be left up to fate whether Mark gets a nice little gash in the side of his face or not. 81 should be the one to decide.

When's the last time he really made a decision of his own, anyway?

But Mark's pretentious fucking implications were right on the "mark". 81 barks a laugh, more like a snarl, and the knife plunges into the ground beside them, 81's index and middle finger pushing firmly at the end of it like it'll run away if he doesn't pin it down. He drags it through the dirt until the heel of the blade bumps against Mark's face-- then doesn't, then does, then doesn't, if he could just _hold himself together._

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asks, still unperturbed.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm going to make a suggestion."

"Ugh!"

An inordinate amount of hands grab 81 by the sides and remove him from on top of Mark, sitting him on the ground. He rises slowly, and 81 shoots up before him just to beat him to it.

"First, come with me," he says, and he turns to walk back into fauna territory. 81 scowls after him but follows.

The fauna wander aimlessly when they don't know to target 81, and they watch the grotesque creatures from afar.

"I'm about to ask a lot of you," Mark says.

"What."

He holds a hand out, palm upturned.

"Give me the knife."

"... What?! No, fuck you!" 81 screeches, taking several steps back from Mark. "Why should I hand over my weapon?! To _YOU?!_ Are you under the impression that I _trust_ you?!"

Mark seems to contemplate this for a moment, his face shifting around before settling on one of his poor excuses of an expression-- 81 is pissed off that he's mostly memorized the meanings of them, and this one represents a faux sympathy.

"I wish you would."

81 almost insults him for saying such a thing, but he pauses. When Mark speaks, all he spews is monotonous nonsense and what could be considered objective facts, if he's not asking a question. He never...

_"What are you doing here? You could have gotten hurt."_

81 frowns and brings an irritated hand to his forehead as his eyes screw shut. He wills Mark's voice out of his head. Mark never states what he actually wants, was what 81 was getting at. Probably knows that shit is better kept to himself.

"An explanation would prompt a decision, maybe. You need an outlet. Punch a specter."

"Punch... punch a..?"

Mark is trying to get him to fistfight the fauna? 81's face has been stunned neutral.

"I will keep the bulk of them off of you. They will not lay a hand on you. Single one out, and vent your frustration in a manner more holy than attacking your friend."

"... How could you call yourself my friend?"

"I forgive your actions."

81's face twitches back into rage.

"Oh, _you_ forgive _me?!_ I'm so glad! Thank you, Mark, that's JUST WHAT I NEEDED TO HEAR!!!"

All his screaming echoes through the forest, catching the attention of the fauna. The nearest ones rush them, and Mark smacks a particularly speedy one away from 81.

His fingers clench tightly around the knife's handle but, after a brief moment of consideration, he swaps it to his off hand and takes a barehanded swing at one of them. The contact feels... cathartic. Blunt pain stings in his knuckles and adrenaline starts climbing, eagerly rising to the task of numbing it as if to feed a brand new addiction.

Five more swings, and a crooked smile crawls across 81's face, his failure to suppress it plain to see. He's lost track of his knife, strewn across the ground somewhere by now. He's panting by the time the fauna he was working on fades into the ether, and the gleeful smile remains on his face as he drops to his knees. His hands spread out on the grass, bloody knuckles displayed for him to examine with fascination.

Not for one moment does he consider that Mark would let him down, that a fauna might get past him and catch 81 off guard. That trust is unconscious, but it is vindicated nonetheless. Mark approaches him quietly, not daring to interrupt his trance as he slowly drifts back down to whatever fucking planet this was ever meant to be.

When 81 looks up at him, he first sees his knife, held by the blade between two fingers. 81 could shove it right into Mark's palm.

He takes the handle, carefully sliding the knife free of Mark's grasp. The pain in his hands rises, nerves groaning louder and louder at him as the peace indicates to them that it's fine to scream now. He carefully flexes his right hand.

Pain isn't new to him, not after how many fights he's been in, but this feels like a new... perspective. A different brand of pain-- one that he can be proud of.

"... I still hate you," 81 says, just to hear exactly how hollow his words ring.

"Would you feel better if I were to tell you a lie?" Mark asks. 81 frowns.

"I don't want you to tell me anything," he tries in vain.

"I believe you."


End file.
